I Love You 'Till The End
by stopnatsu
Summary: One-shot. Nalu. Watched P.S I Love You, felt like I had to write this one. Sad. (The song in this one-shot is "I love you 'till the end" by the Pogues.)


Lucy stepped up onto the small stage, her chocolate eyes sweeping across the somewhat dingy bar. Her eyes landed on her small pack of friends planted at a round table in the middle of the bar, all somewhat shocked to see her up and about. Erza seemed slightly pleased—almost relieved—to see Lucy doing something other than sit quietly, like a zombie; Gray's eyes were cautious, careful; Mira-jane looked unsure, concern flooding her expression.

Sure, Lucy wasn't really acting like herself. At least, not the person she'd become in recent months. Heading up on stage to sing karaoke at the bar may have been something she'd do _before_ , but for the last while she'd shrunken down into a quiet zombie, one who didn't respond with more than a couple words and chose to spend her time watching movies in her apartment.

It hadn't been her idea to come out tonight. If she'd had her way, she'd be in bed eating a pizza pop watching _The Notebook_. But, her friends had other plans, as per usual. It appeared as though enough time to be polite and give her space had passed, and now the group of pals were constantly bombarding her with requests or invitations out. They tried to get her out of the house as much as possible. They tried to get her to interact with people, get some exercise, be a regular person again. And she tried, she really did. She wished she could gossip with them again and laugh about the guild's antics, but it just didn't seem like a possibility anymore. That just wasn't who she was now. Not without him.

So, they'd dragged her to the bar tonight. They'd urged her to have a drink, and she obliged by having four more than they'd expected. Maybe it would be good for her, they must have thought. Maybe it _was_ good for her. Who knows. Either way, she'd stumbled her way onto the little stage, the entire bar's eyes on her. The music had started after she'd told the band which song to play. A guitar strum entered her ears. She held onto the mic, dizzy.

Her voice was shaking when she finally whispered out the lyrics.

"I just want to see you when you're all alone. I just want to catch you if I can."

 _She was sitting in the quaint little bar, mesmerized by the charming lights that twinkles above her. Her friends had insisted that they pop into the pub for a drink; they were staying in the town of Magnolia as they were bound on a countryside-wide road trip. Something about the town had caught their interest: maybe it was the charming cobblestone streets, the beautiful rolling green hills on the edge of the ocean, or the feeling that there was a hint of magic in the air. Either way, the town had made an impression._

 _People had been singing karaoke all night, although the girl's had never paid much attention. It had been casual so far, people simply singing in the background while other bar patrons chatted and drank; now, however, the tone had shifted so that the entire bar's focus was on the dimly lit stage, everyone's eyes on whoever was performing. Lucy wasn't sure why, but apparently the next guy up singing was well known—a local who everyone seemed to love. The soft glow of the lights on the stage brightened, revealing the man as the strum of a guitar filled the air._

 _Lucy's eyes widened, shocked; she'd met this guy before. In fact, she'd met him just a day earlier, when she'd first went on a solo stroll through the little town after a swim with the girls. He'd 'saved' her from a 'wild dog' (it was a pug—and it had a collar on) and that had gotten them immediately acquainted. Somehow, that situation had let to a kiss—she still wasn't quite sure how it happened—and Lucy had left, not telling him her name. She'd said they'd leave it up to fate. If they met again, it was meant to be—if not, maybe that was just a magical kiss between strangers that would stay that way. She wasn't always spilling dreamy thoughts like that out. She blamed it on the magic in the air of Magnolia._

 _But now, did it matter? There was that guy she'd kissed. Fate? Maybe. After all, she'd said if they met again, it was meant to be. She'd given herself up to the universe and it had returned the favor._

 _He was singing now, his dark eyes landing on her. As he sung the words, his lips spread into a wide grin as soon as he recognized her. He stepped off the stage, still strumming the guitar that was strapped to his shoulder, making his way towards Lucy._

 _"I just want to see you, when you're all alone." He wound through the little tables, through the crowds, towards Lucy. "I just want to catch you, if I can."_

 _Lucy instantly beamed bright red, shying away from his intense stare. She stood, giggling and smiling at him, stepping back. He followed._

 _His voice was deep. "I just want to be there when the morning light explodes."_

 _She shook her head at him as he cornered her against a group of people. Meeting his dark eyes, she laughed. Could this be real? Could fate seriously have made this happen? Or was it simply luck?_

 _He grinned again, and she swore he lit up the room. "On your face, it radiates—I can't escape. I love you 'till the end."_

 _He strummed into an instrumental bit, choosing this time to speak to her. "What's your name?"_

 _Lucy shook her head, laughing shyly._

 _He continued strumming. In the dim lighting of the bar, his hair was the color of wilting roses. "Come on—you said if we met again it was meant to be. Tell me your name."_

 _The crowd, which had been listening in, was laughing and applauding, chanting at her to tell him her name._

 _She grinned, biting her lip. "Lucy."_

 _"Well, Lucy," He huffed, eyes lighting up once he heard her response, "That's a beautiful name."_

 _"Thank you," She responded. "And yours?"_

 _He smirked;she felt her heart stutter in her chest. "Natsu."_

 _Of course. That seemed to fit him perfectly._

 _Someone in the audience shouted, "Kiss!"_

 _Natsu raised an eyebrow at Lucy; she felt herself blush harder, the heat sneaking up her neck and wrapping around her cheeks. "Well?" He asked._

 _She looked the floor, cheeks hot._

 _Natsu let out a laugh. "Ah, fuck it," He hissed, pushing his guitar to the side as he dove towards her. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Rough, yet gentle. Her heart pounded. Two perfect kisses with some stranger in two perfect days. She should give herself up to fate more often._

 _The crowd erupted into cheers, chanting his name and clapping. The kiss was dizzying, making her head spin once he pulled away; he gave her a smirk, his cheeks slightly red himself, then returned to strumming his guitar, lyrics spilling from his lips._

 _"I just want to tell you nothing you don't want to hear. All I want is for you to say, 'Aw, why don't you just take me where I've never been before'. I know you want to hear me catch my breath. I love you 'till the end."_

 _Lucy was vaguely aware that after that moment, her life would never be the same. After he'd finished his set of karaoke songs, he came to the girls' table and exchanged numbers with Lucy. After that, they were inseperable._

 _It didn't take long to fall in love with him._

Lucy could've sworn she'd come to the bar with her friends. She could've sworn that the place had been filled with people. She swore they'd all been watching her a minute ago, standing on stage, singing _that_ song grossly off-key. But they weren't there anymore. The place was empty, except for one seat.

He was in the middle of the bar, sitting back in his chair. His pink hair was tousled, as per usual, sticking up erratically. His dark eyes were watching her carefully, giving her his full attention. His lips were almost twisted up into a smile, but weren't quite there. He seemed almost happy, but not fully. Maybe it was because he could the tears begin to well up in her eyes with every word she sang. Maybe it was because of the quiver in her voice, the shaking she couldn't seem to rid herself of. Maybe it was because the way she sang screamed absolute heartbreak.

The tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I just want to be there when we're caught in the rain. I just want to see you laugh, not cry. I just want to feel you when the night put's on its cloak. I'm lost for words—don't tell me—'cause all I can say, I love you 'till the end."

She was sobbing now. Weeping through her words, eyes never leaving his. He gave her a small smile and she felt her heart break, the pain stabbing her directly in the chest. Pain spread everywhere. Not a physical pain, but a strange ache that wasn't really there. Her heart hurt.

"I love you 'till the end."

The strumming of the guitar fell to silence. She kept her eyes on him, voice crackling when she cried out one last line.

"I love you 'till the end."

Her eyes dropped to her hands as the tears spilled down her cheeks; she sniffled, wiping under eyes. When she glanced back up, he was gone and she was back at the bar that Erza, Gray and Mira had urged her to go to. The crowd was back, watching her, uncomfortable. Her friends were sitting in their seats, their expressions a mix of sadness and concern. After several beats of utter silence echoed through the bar, Gray pushed himself out of his seat. He walked up the steps of the stage and offered his hand to Lucy's; she took it and he walked her out of the bar, Erza and Mira following. Lucy broke down on the way, sobbing into her hands.

Natsu was gone. He was dead. He wasn't going to be singing to her anymore.

They'd dropped her off at her apartment, making sure she'd have everything she needed. They put her in bed. Asked her if she wanted them to stay. She said she was okay. They left, making sure to tell her to call if she needed anything. She crawled under the blankets and turned on the television after they left. She cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke, everything was fuzzy. The TV and the lamp in the corner were still on; she cringed from the soft light, snuggling into her pillow more. With a sigh, she mumbled, "Natsu, get the lights. It's your turn," as she turned, reaching for his body. When all she got was a fistful of sheets and the shock of the cold side of the bed against her skin, she opened her eyes.

He wasn't there.

She forced herself from the bed, turning off the television and the lamp before making her way to the small livingroom they'd shared. She could hear the strum of his guitar, the deepness of his voice echoing through the apartment. She yawned, exhausted.

"Natsu, come back to bed. I'm scared without you."

He continued playing his guitar. "I'm right here, baby. You don't have to be scared."

She kissed his neck as he played. "I need you to keep me safe."

"I'll always protect you, Luce. Don't worry."

She sighed, breathing in his scent. "I don't want to go to work anymore, Natsu. What do I do?"

He grinned; she could feel the smile in his cheeks. "Stay here with me, forever."

Lucy yawned, standing up and making her way around the couch so she could snuggle him. "Okay," She huffed, crawling onto the couch. It was cold. There wasn't a body there. He was just in her mind. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her chest, hugging it tightly.

The apartment was silent, a strange hollowness to it.

With one last whisper, Lucy fell asleep, heart breaking more with every second.

"I love you 'till the end."


End file.
